


We Don't Feel a Thing

by heartheldhostage



Series: Emotions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: Crowley owns Sam and Dean. They rule hell by his side. Things are running smoothly until an organization called the Men of Letters begins attacking Dean's babies. Hell's rulers take matters into their own hands.**DARK FIC**HELL HOUNDS**





	We Don't Feel a Thing

It's been over three topside centuries since Sam began to assist Crowley and Dean in ruling hell. He vaguely remembers when he never imagined such a free and uncomplicated existence. If he could feel such a thing, he would say that he's happy. Emotions aren't something he and Dean are burdened with any longer, thanks to their king.

As he sits on this throne to Crowley's left while Dean is seated on his own throne at Crowley's right, an old emotion begins to burn through him: anger.

The demon reporting to them has just informed them that an organization called the Men of Letters has reformed the murdered American chapter. They are teaching hunters to fight and kill creatures, but they are focusing on demons and the hell hounds the brothers had parented. 

By the looks on their faces, Dean and Crowley are angry, as well. His suspicion is confirmed when Dean growls and Crowley roars, “This will not be tolerated.”

“Leave us,” Sam says with barely controlled rage. The dozen or so demons present scamper from the room.

“What are we waiting for?” Dean demands. “Let's bust in there with a legion of demons and the entire kennel of hounds and rip them apart.”

Crowley raises his hand to calm Dean. “There are better ways, pet.”

“Crowley's right, Dean,” Sam says. “He didn't get us by just dragging us down here and fucking us to death. He slowly worked his way into our lives, separated us, and made us want what he was offering.

“Abaddon destroyed an entire Men of Letters chapter, now here it is being resurrected and used mostly against us.”

“So what do you suggest? They ain't getting away with killing my babies,” Dean says angrily.

“What are you thinking, Moose?” Crowley asks.

“Stealth and a long game. We take the good intentions out of them, all of them worldwide. We push their evolution toward becoming our bastion on earth.”

“How exactly do we do that?” Dean asks.

Sam lays out his plan. Crowley sends the brothers on their first topside mission in centuries.

 

It takes less than two years for the legion Sam assigns to acquire the information he wants. They bring him the list of members worldwide, those members' jobs, hobbies, family, friends, religious mentors, bank accounts, etc.

Sam and Dean put their plan into action. In the UK, he and Dean possess the husbands and lovers connected to the Men of Letters. They father hundreds of children who are full of their demonic essence. Demons possess nannies and sitters to teach those children and guide them them subtly on hell's path.

In Japan, they possess the elder men of the group. They rape the women connected to the Men of Letters. The group is revealed to the public as a sex slave cult and disgraced. The remaining members are influenced by the demons possessing and raising the children that resulted from the rapes.

In other areas, they are more subtle. They possess and rape, fathering children who will produce children who will do hell's bidding.

In America, they kidnap, torture, and rape the men and women of the group. They have them modify the warding on the bunker and take possession of it, using its knowledge and treasures to advance Crowley's agenda. 

In two generations, the Men of Letters is powerless against hell.

It's as they are torturing the leader of he reconstituted American chapter that they learn what finally benefits them most. Dean is shoving his cock into Lady Toni's used and stretched pussy while Sam is shoving his cock into her ass that's now hardly tight enough to close around him. Toni, in an effort to end her suffering, reveals that the Men of Letters has always had a celestial leader to whom the chapter leaders answer.

Another couple of hours with cocks, fists, and guns shoving inside her and she gives them a name: Naomi.

“Try again, sweetheart. Naomi's dead,” Dean growls and cocks the gun in the woman's ass. “We had her killed when she started trying to capture our pets.”

“No, I swear. She faked her death. She was severely injured by your hell hound and needed time to heal. She is the one who gives us our orders. She is the one who runs the Men of Letters and always has been.”

Sam and Dean force the bitch to summon Naomi. They destroy her easily after plucking her feathers one at a time and allowing ten of their hounds to knot her. 

Jodi takes Naomi's place as the leader of the Men of Letters and works out of the bunker in Kansas. In just three generations from the initiation of Sam's plan, every Men of Letters member is loyal to hell. Each chapter houses hell hounds, seeks and destroys creatures that feed on human souls, fights angels who would stop them, and becomes Crowley's eyes and ears topside.

The brothers return to their places beside the king.

“You both served me beautifully. You deserve a reward. What would you like, Moose?”

“I want a toy, my king, my own little bitch to do with as I please. I want to make her take my cock, watch her take demon cocks, maybe even watch her take a hound's cock. I want her loyal to me, but still able to resist and struggle when she's fucked hard. I want her just human enough to be humiliated by her station as my pet,” Sam says.

“Any particular bitch in mind, darling?”

“There is a women with the Men of Letters in Kansas, the great-great-granddaughter of a woman Dean and I once knew. That woman nearly took my brother from me. I want to make her offspring pay for her sins.”

“Lisa Braden's offspring?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” Sam replies.

“Nice, Sammy.”

“She's yours, Moose. Go and get her,” Crowley says. “And you, darling?” he asks as he turns his attention to Dean.

“We lost a few thousand hell hounds before we got the Men of Letters under control,” Dean said.

“Yes, we did,” Crowley agrees.

“I want to help replace them.”

“You want to spend another two or three centuries as a breeding bitch?”

“Yes, my king.”

“I do not understand your fascination with those hounds,” Crowley growls.

Dean gets on his knees before his king. “I belong to you, my king. You own me. I wouldn't change that if I could. You make me, for lack of a better word, happy.”

Dean reaches out and begins stroking Crowley's cock through his perfectly pressed pants. “I crave having you knot me and fill me. You always give me what I need.

“But I still have responsibilities. Not like I used to as a human, but I still have them. I will do anything you say, my king, always. 

“With the hounds, my only responsibility is to take what they give me. My only choice is to take it. With them I can only exist and feel the pleasure they give me. They want nothing more from me than to fill me with pups, and they make me feel so good while they do. I need that now and then. I don't know how to explain it any better than that.”

“No more explanation is needed, darling.” Crowley reaches out and strokes his hand down Dean's cheek. “Maybe it's your blood, blood that you and Sam share, that was forced on me, but I still have feelings when it comes to the two of you. I couldn't give less of a damn about anything else, but you two, I will always care about enough to see that you are taken care of and satisfied. 

“You may have your time as a breeding bitch, but realize that it means you will essentially be a bitch. You'll be back to living in the kennels, fed as the bitches, punished as the bitches. Sam and I will still fuck your pretty ass when you're knocked up. You will belong to the most fertile beast we have for as long as I decide to allow it.”

“Thank you my king.”

“I'm looking forward to this,” Sam says and adjusts his cock. “You're never a better fuck than when you're strung out from getting knotted. You're always so pliant and obedient then. Makes it more fun to dominate you when you're all submissive like that.”

“You always were a dom at heart, Sammy.”

 

Dean thanks Crowley properly that night, taking Crowley's knot and Sam's cock again and again. He even joins Sam and Crowley in beginning to break in Sam's new bitch Christina.

“You will belong to Nehotcam, darling,” Crowley says as the demons recline together drinking wine and watching Sam's bitch cry in a corner. “”He is the largest and most fertile hound in the ranks. He will have to be put down after you're done because he will be even less inclined to let you go than Ramsey was. He will use you, dominate you, abuse you, and own you more than Ramsey ever did.

“In fact, he will own you so completely that you will be in danger of not coming back to us mentally. You will be taking the chance of becoming a breeding bitch permanently.”

Dean smiles in anticipation.

 

Dean goes to the kennel the next day, excitement evident in his step. He drops right to his knees for the hound. It sniffs him immediately. Satisfied because of the spells Crowley had cast, the beast mounts Dean and begins thrusting into him faster and harder than Ramsey ever had. 

Dean hits subspace on the third thrust from Nehotcam. He cries out in ecstasy as the beast pounds into him, staking its claim and taking ownership of him. He cries out again as it knots and ties him. He's in his own little paradise as the hell hound holds his ass and head where it wants him and fills him with its seed. 

He instinctively sucks Sam and Crowley's cocks while he comes again and again from the hound's knot. He feels used, just a thing meant for the hound's pleasure, and he loves it. He feels the conception of each pup in his belly. Dean births six pups his first liter. He doesn't think it could get better.

He soon discovers he was wrong. Unlike Ramsey, Nehotcam will not allow anyone near Dean except Sam and Crowley. The kennel demons can only push food through the door at feeding time, and Nehotcam nudges the food to his bitch. The demons can't get in to bathe Dean. Nehotcam bathes his bitch with his tongue. The hound keeps Dean isolated from everyone except Sam and Crowley. 

Once the pups Dean births are old enough, Nehotcam pushes them out the door away from Dean and knots his bitch again. He can only eat or sleep when the hound allows it. The beast doesn't just knot Dean and lie down to clean up, he knots Dean five, six times until he's sure his seed has produced pups in his bitch. 

Dean is nothing more than the hound's breeding bitch. Nehotcam truly owns him, and he loves it. Nothing feels better to Dean than his master's cock thrusting into him hard and deep, owning and filling him. He feels more settled and complete than he ever has.

Sam trains his bitch. He and Crowley fuck and knot her. He makes her endure demon gang bangs. He sells her body topside after he has her branded as his property. He allows Alistair to mount and knot her because the pup misses his master.

Sam keeps her naked and in chains with a non-corporeal collar around her neck that forces her to follow and stay within ten feet of him at all times. She goes with him when he carries out missions for Crowley.

He takes her when he visits the bunker to consult with Jodi. There he chains her in the dungeon and allows all the members to fuck her. That is the only time and place he will let her out of his sight. Men, women, and hell hounds fuck her constantly from the time Sam nods his head after chaining her until the time Sam comes for her when he's ready to leave.

Christina knows the people in the bunker are human, and she begs them to save her, to help her escape. They just laugh and abuse her more. She stops begging after they force her to endure being knotted by hell hounds in her pussy and ass at the same time.

Crowley allows Nehotcam to own Dean for three centuries. Sam and Crowley visit him often, Sam once again petting Dean and treating him like one of the hounds. The hell hound population increases to more than twice its former number. Dean is so entrenched in the hound's ownership that he doesn't come back to himself easily. It takes Sam and Crowley both fucking Dean as their demonic essence, pushing his memories to the forefront of his head, to bring him out of subspace. Sam teases Dean and says he was in houndspace.

Crowley doesn't tell the boys until later, but he doesn't have Nehotcam put down. He has the hound isolated in the deepest bowels of hell. He's only brought out when Dean needs the domination only a hound can provide. Each time Dean's given to the hound, he has to be coerced back to himself, but Crowley can never bring himself to deny Dean this pleasure.

By the time Dean recovers and returns to his place beside Sam and Crowley on the throne, Christina is exactly the bitch Sam wanted, obedient but not broken. Dean's impressed, especially when Sam allows him to fuck her in the middle of the throne room. She cries and begs and struggles but gives it up to him anyway.

“I never thought my existence could be so good,” Sam says when Dean returns to his seat leaving the bitch crying on the floor. “I have you to thank for that, my king. If you hadn't claimed Dean and me, we would never have known true freedom.”

“It gives me tingles under my bathing suit to see the once holier than thou Sam Winchester release a hell hound on an innocent woman and to watch the righteous man Dean Winchester be a breeding bitch for my pets. It's quite an accomplishment to have claimed and changed the two of you,” Crowley preens, “but it's your loyalty that seals the deal.”

“You give us everything we never could have had, my king, things we didn't even realize we wanted. You have our loyalty forever” Dean assures.

“I have to admit, I expected you to throw me in the pit and keep Dean as your sex toy,” Sam says. “I certainly never expected to be ruling hell by your side.”

“Waste the talents of the Winchester brothers, the perfectly bred archangel vessels and most feared hunters that ever lived? I've never been that stupid, Moose.”

“How long did you plan this, my king?” Sam asks.

“I started planning this before your grandparents were twinges in their daddies loins, darling. Once I figured out what Azazel was looking for, I knew that I had to worm my way in and pervert his plans if I were ever to sit on the throne.”

“You took a huge fucking risk letting us nearly cure you,” Dean says.

“Not really, I knew you wouldn't let your Moose die, darling. Besides, that Winchester blood running through me strengthened my claim on you both.”

“Good,” Sam and Dean say in unison.

“Are you happy, boys?” Crowley asks.

The brothers look at each other. Sam says, “We don't feel a thing.”


End file.
